Snow
by i1976 - blu notte
Summary: "We walked on the thick carpet of fresh snow, but we didn't leave any footprint". FIXED AND RE-INSTALLLED
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Cuddled up under the blankets, Daisy was sleeping deeply, enjoying the warmth and the sweet scent around her; she inhaled that scent and she turned over, feeling another body near her.

Was it another body or was it only a dream?

She stretched out a leg, touching another leg (longer and stronger than her one); she touched with her hands a chest under a shirt, and, without opening her eyes, she let her hands slide over that shirt, finding again that warmth and scent.

She turned over again, scared, realizing that it wasn't a dream but there was really someone else sleeping by her side. She took a deep breath and she opened her eyes, wondering where she was: it wasn't the farm, but anyway it wasn't a unknown place. She recognized the yellow wallpaper and everything else in that small room: the little table, the couch, the closet with the mirror.

There was no doubt 'bout that place, so, there was no doubt 'bout the man sleeping near her; she could feel his warm and relaxed breath behind her neck.

She sat up looking down at Enos, who's peacefully sleeping near her, in fetal position.

She smiled, then she tried to remember why she was there and why she was wearing an Enos's t-shirt (as she just noticed).

And why he had a band-aid on his left cheek.

Looking outside the window she saw a thick snow falling, finally remembering everything.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Looking outside the window, Daisy remembered when and how it started.

* * *

Leaving the farm to go to the Boar's Nest, Daisy felt immediately the wind was very cold, so she was glad she was wearing her scarf and her coat. Looking up at the cloudy sky, she wondered if it was going to rain (or snow), when Enos' patrol car stopped in front of her jeep.

She looked at him coming out the car, a bit surprised by her distraction (she didn't even realize he was following her) and a bit annoyed by that delay (she was going to the Boar's Nest, and she was already late).

"Hi, Dais" he smiled at her with his usual wide and shy smile, coming closer her jeep.

"Hi sugar. I hope you're not goin' to arrest me for speeding; if you arrest me Boss will fire me 'cause I'll be late at work", she smiled at him, her voice sweet and friendly, "so please, let me go and I'll do everything you want. What do you want from me, sugar?", her voice turning now seductive and a bit malicious, as many times before; she liked to joke with Enos (and not only with him) using her charm to disconcert him, and she liked to observe his reactions (so different and for sure more funny than other men's reactions).

Enos blushed as usual and Daisy laughed, "I don't want to arrest you, Daisy, but only to warn you it's going to snow, maybe a blizzard, so be careful and don't speed too much"

"A blizzard?", Daisy forgot 'bout her jokes and she looked up again at the sky, "In effect today it's really cold".

Enos nodded and Daisy noticed he was wearing his black jacket (the jacket Enos and Rosco usually wore during winter).

"I have to go now, bye Dais. And be careful".

"You too Enos. Thanks honey. Bye". She looked at his patrol car going away, then a blast made her shiver, "_A blizzard... I gotta go, now, or I'll be late at work"._

* * *

When it started snowing, Daisy was already at the Boar's Nest; every time someone opened the door, a blast entered the room, making her shiver.

"_It's really cold today", _she glanced outside the window: there was a fluffy white cover on everything, but the snow wasn't too much thick; _"A blizzard", _she shook her head, _"It's only snowing"._

Daisy liked snow 'cause everything was so peaceful and noiseless, it seemed the world was sleeping. She sighed: she'd have liked to be at home, looking at the snow falling outside her bedroom's window, but unfortunately she was working.

As the blasts from the door became more and more pesky and cold, Daisy envied her cousins who were at the farm, enjoying the fire-place's warmth. And then she thought that Enos was somewhere, outside in the snow, so her envy for her cousins disappeared and she started to worried 'bout her friend; she couldn't help but worrying 'bout him.

The frenetic work at the Boar's Nest distracted her and at the same time warmed her, 'till last customer left.

She tidied up and she finally sat on a chair, exhausted, hearing a sort of whistle from somewhere (in her ears?).

_"Oh my God. I'm so tired that my ears are whistling. I need to go home, take a hot bath and sleep 'till tomorrow" _

She walked to the Boar's Nest's door and she opened it, understanding what that whistle was, and it wasn't from her ears; scared, she entered again the Boar's Nest.

She took the phone but it didn't work, so she tried with the CB.

"This is Daisy Duke speaking. I'm blocked at the Boar's Nest. Is anybody hearing me?"

The CB whizzed, then she finally heard Enos's voice, "Daisy? I'm near the Boar's Nest, don't worry, and don't try to go out. Wait for me"

Daisy sighed, relieved, "Oh thanks Enos. I'm waiting for you, sugar"

Few after he entered the Boar's Nest, and she hugged him, "Oh Enos, I was so scared"

"Why are you still here, Daisy? You should have left HOURS ago, when you saw the snow becoming thicker and thicker. Mr Hogg'd have let you go home and close the Boar's Nest because of the blizzard. Uncle Jesse called me, telling me you weren't at the farm, yet, so I've come to check everything's OK"

Daisy nodded, "Thanks Enos, you're right. But I didn't realize what's happening outside. Bring me home, please. My jeep is blocked"

He shook his head, "It's better to stay here 'till the blizzard's over. It's dangerous to go out"

Daisy took his hand, "But you were out, and you managed to come here. Is it so dangerous?", using again her charming tone. The only thing she wanted to was a hot bat and a hot chocolate, at the farm.

Enos smiled sweetly, "It doesn't matter if it's dangerous for me 'cause it's my duty, but I don't want to put your life in danger"

Daisy squeezed his hand, "Please Enos, bring me home. I trust you, you're a good cop and a good driver, sugar, and you're perfectly able to bring me home. The farm is not so far, after all".

He looked outside the window, and then at Daisy's sparkling eyes and sweet smile, sighing as his hand became sweety and his cheeks turned red, "Ok Daisy, come on". He wasn't able to say "no" to Daisy.

* * *

At the farm, uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke were looking outside the window, worried.

The phone didn't work, and they had some problems even with their CB: it worked for a while and then it stopped.

Bo wore his jacket, "Luke, we have to find her. Maybe she's blocked in the snow".

"It's too dangerous to go out, now, Bo. We somehow managed to call Enos, asking him to check everything's OK; he was near the Boar's Nest, and Daisy is enough clever to stay there 'till the blizzard's over; besides, I suppose her jeep is totally covered by the snow, so she can't use it, even if she wants to. She will wait at the Boar's Nest with Enos, then he'll bring her home".

Luke's rational thinking.

"Yeah, if Daisy doesn't convince Enos to go out at any cost to bring her home"

And uncle Jesse's realism and wisdom; the three men looked at each other, hoping Daisy decided to wait inside the Boar's Nest 'till the end of the blizzard, not trying to use poor Enos as her chauffeur. They were pretty aware Enos wasn't able to say "no" to Daisy.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Coming out the Boar's Nest, Daisy and Enos faced the blizzard in all its strenght: the wind was really cold and sharp, and the snow thick, so it was hard to see around.

They looked at each other and then at the patrol car, so near but so distant, and they decided to have a try.

Finally near the patrol car, after few steps, but hard steps, Daisy slipped, grabbing Enos' jacket to avoid to fall down. Walking in front of her, and surprised by her sudden weight on his back, Enos lost his balance and he fell down, beating his face against the patrol car.

"Oh my God. Sorry Enos", Daisy stood up, looking at Enos who was still on his knees, pressing his left hand on his face. "Enos?", she called him, kneeling by his side, "Are you OK, sugar?".

He nodded, "Yeah. Don't worry, Dais. It's only a little cut".

She took gently his hand, removing it from his face, "Let me see".

Looking at the little cut on his left cheek, a bleeding cut even if so small, she sighed and she helped him to stand up, "Come on, Enos. In the Boar's Nest there's a medicine chest".

When they came in the Boar's Nest, only few minutes after their failed first attempt to leave, Daisy realized Enos was limping, but he anticipated her question, smiling, "Ankle's sprain. Nothing to worry about, anyway", then he laughed, "You know, I'm a bit clumsy".

Daisy too laughed; Enos knew how to make her laugh, "Sit down, Enos". She took the medicine chest and she disinfected his cut, then she covered it with a band-aid.

"Thanks Daisy", he blushed under her gentle touch.

Sitting on a chair by his side, Daisy sighed, "You were right, Enos. It's better to stay here 'till the blizzard stops. We didn't even reach the patrol car and you... Sorry"

They sat silently whereas outside the wind kept on whistling, then Daisy stood up, "Hey Enos, did you lunch today?".

He shrugged, "No, I had no time to lunch, but, in effect, now I'm hungry".

Daisy smiled, "Well, so it's time to eat something. I'm going to prepare some sandwiches".

Enos nodded, "Thanks. I appreciate it. May I help you, Dais?".

She put gently an hand on his shoulder, stopping him, "No. Stay here and rest a bit".

Few after, eating his sandwiches and drinking a hot chocolate, Enos seemed gaining a new lease of life, but Rosco's voice from the CB interrupted his peace.

"Enos Strate. This is sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane speakin'".

Enos stood up, reaching the CB, still limping a bit, "This is Deputy Enos Strate. I'm at the Boar's Nest, sheriff".

"At the Boar's Nest? Why are you at the Boar's Nest, you dipstick. I'm at Boss', with Boss and Lulu, and we are snowbound here. You have to go to Silas farm. Silas called me for help. His farm is not far away from the Boar's Nest, so hurry up, dipstick".

Enos nodded "Yes sir. I'm going". He put his hat on and he wore his jacket, ready to go, Daisy eyes on him.

"Hey Enos. Are you leaving me here alone? I want to come with you".

Enos shook his head, "Daisy, it's too dangerous. You said it's better to stay here waiting the blizzard stops, didn't you? So wait for me here, please Daisy. I'll come back to bring you home later."

Daisy grabbed his arm, "But... Enos, it's my fault if you're limping. So let me help you. Moreover, Silas farm is near mine. It's pointless you go to Silas' farm and then you come back here again. Silas' farm is on the way to my farm".

Enos sighed "You're really stubborn, Daisy".

"Uncle Jesse too always says so". She won over him, like usual.

* * *

When the Boar's Nest's door closed after they left, the CB buzzed again.

"Uh... it seems it works, now. Ehm... This is Luke Duke speakin'. Daisy, Enos, are you at the Boar's Nest? Are you listening to me? Don't go out. Outside it's like the hell"

* * *

"It's hard to drive with this snow" whispered Enos, driving slowly his patrol car and looking carefully at the road.

Suddenly they heard a deep sound when a branch fell down 'cause the snow's weight, hitting the patrol car's bonnet, and the car stopped.

"Oh no", Enos whispered, worried. It wasn't a good thing.

He went out the car, trying to remove the branch, but it was too heavy.

When he came back in the car he was covered of snow and he was trembling. His hand reached the CB, "This is Enos Strate calling for help", he waited a bit, then he repeated "This is Enos Strate calling for help".

But nobody answered.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Enos was waiting for an answer, but no sign came from the CB; Daisy was by his side, and he regretted his decision to bring her with him: he was putting her life in danger.

Gazing at him, Daisy understood his worrisome: he was silent and he wasn't looking at her, but he was looking at that branch on the patrol car's bonnet. She tried to reassure him (and herself too), "Don't worry Enos. Someone heard your call, someone's coming to help us"; but despite her effort to reassure him, she was really worried 'cause she knew that branch was too heavy to remove and, moreover, she didn't understand exactly where they were. Near or far away her farm? The snow changed everything around them.

Enos didn't answer to her words and he kept looking outside as he was searching for something and Daisy didn't know what. For few moments the snow stopped falling, so he could see what he was searching for; he knew where they were despite everything outside seemed different than usual. He was clumsy and naive, but he had a great sense of orientation, and observation's good skills.

A barn was nearby, and it was surely warmer than the car.

The snow became again to fall, thick, but now he knew exactly where the barn was.

He looked at Daisy, "We can't stay here. It's too cold and we'd risk to freeze to death. There's a barn nearby, and we have to reach it".

Daisy shook her head, "But Enos… what if someone is coming to help us? They won't find us and…".

Enos stopped her; this time he wouldn't have let her to win over him, they were in danger, "If we wait here, they'll find us frozen. Come on".

A cold blast hit them as they came out the patrol car, and the snow in their eyes for sure wasn't helping them, but Enos knew perfectly where he had to head. He took a blanket from the trunk, he put it under his jacket, and he kept Daisy's hand, walking in front of her, "Come on Daisy, don't worry".

Daisy felt his hand was warmer than she imagined despite that cold, and she felt protected, let that warm hand guide her, since she couldn't even see his back because of the snow.

She closed her eyes letting him conduct her at the barn.

Her eyes closed, she suddenly forgot 'bout the snow, remembering when they were children. She remembered how many times Enos walked with her to her farm, holding her hand, 'cause uncle Jesse didn't want she walked around alone, and sometimes her cousins were to busy to run here and there so she couldn't reach them, being only a little girl. She remembered Enos was always there, waiting for her. Since then they had rarely walked hand in hand, and she had nearly forgotten how his hand was.

Daisy slipped again on the snow, grabbing Enos to avoid to fall down, but this time Enos didn't lost his balance. He helped her and when she slipped again he carried her on his back, despite his ankle. She remembered again when they were children; how many times did he carry her on his back? How many times did she ask him for it 'cause she didn't want to stain her shoes after the rain? And he carried her on his back every time she asked him for it, even if maybe he'd have preferred to run here and there with Bo and Luke... or maybe not.

She held him, hiding her face on his shoulder, "Thanks Enos".

Finally they arrived at the barn: inside it was dry, warmer than outside and, the most important thing, full of straw.

Enos sat down, rubbing down his ankle. Daisy knelt near him, "Oh Enos, does it hurt? Why did you carry me on your back if your ankle hurts?"

He smiled at her as usual, "Don't worry, Daisy. The most important thing is that we are here now, and not outside". He looked around, keeping on smiling, "Well, straw'll warm us up"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the farm, uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke knew from Rosco that Enos was at the Boar's Nest with Daisy, but now he was reaching Silas farm.

After Rosco's words the Dukes looked outside: Silas farm wasn't far away their farm, but they knew it was very dangerous to try to reach it from the Boar's Nest; that road was very insidious.

And they knew for sure that Daisy wasn't at the Boar's Nest but she was with Enos: impossible for that girl to stay away from dangers, to keep aside.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In the barn there was a lot of straw, and Enos and Daisy were sitting side by side, leaning on the straw. Enos was looking around.

Daisy looked at him, "Is your ankle hurting?

Enos shook his head, "Only a bit"

Daisy smiled "Do you know, Enos? I was remembering when we were children"

Enos stared at her "Children? Why?"

Daisy shrugged "I don't know why. Only a thought." She laughed "Do you remember when you carried me on your back 'cause I didn't want to make my new shoes dirty?", then she sighed "I was a selfish child, and even now I'm a selfish woman."

Enos smiled, "I don't think so. You weren't a selfish child, and you aren't a selfish woman"

Daisy shook her head. "Oh Enos, you are always so kind, but sometimes I don't deserve your sweetness"

Enos shook again his head. "Why are you saying something so strange?"

Daisy took a deep breath "'Cause I know you've always loved me, and I …. ", then she stopped, embarrassed. Why did she say something like that?

Enos blushed "You know, don't you? Since I saw you for the first time. I was eight years old, and you was five years old. I remember you with pigtails and that yellow dress, and I remember your red shoes, your favourite ones. You worried when there were puddles in the streets 'cause you didn't want to soil your favourite shoes, but you didn't mind 'bout it when you kicked your cousins after they joked in those puddles and they tried to dirty you and me too"

They both burst laughing.

"Oh my God, I was a tomboy" said Daisy, laughing.

"And sometimes you are a tomboy even now. You drive like a man, you kick, you fight… and… did you try to beat Bo and Luke with a fry pan?"

Daisy covered her face with her hands, laughing "Oh, no. Did Bo and Luke tell you something like that? I hope they don't tell you everything is going on at the farm."

They kept on laughing.

"Hey Dais, do you remember when you cropped your hair 'cause you wanted to look like Bo and Luke? You were ten years old. Do you rememeber?"

Daisy blushed "Oh Enos, don't let me remember it. My hair was so cute, and I decided to crop it with my own hands. I looked like a monster, with that sort of ……. disaster on my head. And, besides, at that time I was wearing braces. I was… awful"

Enos smiled, whispering "You have never been awful Daisy. Even at that time you were beautiful"

Daisy looked sweetly at him "You are so sweet, Enos. You've always been sweet. At that time, when I had short hair and I wore braces, I fell in love with boys who didn't even consider me. How many times did I cry because of those stupid guys? But you always made me laugh. I always told you everything about my crushes 'cause I knew you listened to me, whereas Bo and Luke would have teased me. At that time I only wanted to become a beautiful woman"

Enos nodded "And you became a beautiful woman. When I left Hazzard and I went to the Police Academy, you were only a child, but when I came back few years later, well, I almost didn't recognize you."

"When you came back" Daisy kept quiet a bit "our relationship changed. You seemed scared every time I approached you. And me too, I wasn't anymore the old Daisy you knew before leaving. I knew that every man was looking at me, at that tomboy nobody looked at before, so I took my revenge. I liked tease men using my charm, and even now I'm using my charm to tease men. Sometimes I'm ashamed 'cause I teased you too, even if you've been the only man who liked me not only for my body."

Daisy shivered, and Enos took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders. "It's better to try to warm us up now. Even if we are indoors, the barn is cold"

Enos stood up and he began to create a sort of cubby in the straw. Daisy looked at him "Enos, what are you doing?". He smiled "I'm trying to make a bed where we can lie down".

Daisy stared at him "Both?"

He nodded "Yeah, we have to use our bodies warmth"

Daisy laid down in that cubby and Enos laid down near her. He used a blanket he took from the patrol car when they left it to smother them, then he used the straw to smother the blanket. So they were completely covered by both the blanket and the straw.

Daisy whispered "Hey Enos. Are we risking to suffocate?" Under the blanket it was dark and Daisy couldn't see him but she was feeling his arms around her chest and his warmth .

Enos answered " Don't worry. It's only a blanket, and straw won't kill us but it will protect us against the cold…. But… why are you whispering?"

Daisy laughed "Sorry, I've remembered when we were children and we concealed in my farm's barn".

They both burst laughing.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In their shelter made of straw, Enos and Daisy kept talking about their childhood.

"Do you remember, Enos? Your granny always worried about you. When you were late she always came at the farm looking for you; I remember her saying to uncle Jesse and aunt Martha: 'someday I'll find him dead in some ravine, or under a tree with his neck broken, or drowned in a pond'. And while she was talking, you always popped up limping because of a cut on your knee, or with your nose bleeding….."

Enos laughed, "I've always been clumsy"

"Yes, clumsy but sweet", told Daisy, caressing his cheek.

Enos blushed, but she couldn't seehis blushing in their dark shelter, "Thanks Daisy….. I miss nan. I remember her crying when I decided to join the Police Academy; with her usual optimism she was saying to uncle Jesse and aunt Lavina: 'a cop? a gun in his hand? Surely he'll die"

They laughed again, then Daisy felt him shivering and she realized she was still wearing his jacket whereas he was wearing only his uniform shirt, "Enos, put your jacket on, please, I don't need it anymore", but she shivered too.

"Don't worry Daisy. Under the straw it isn't so cold. I don't need my jacket"

Daisy hugged him, "Are you sure, sugar?".

He nodded, resting his head on her shoulder and hugging her, protecting her from the cold, resting on her and nearly covering her up. In the dark of their shelter Daisy blushed: it was the first time they were so near.

"Enos?"... "_what are you doing?" _she thought.

"Am I too much heavy? I don't want to hurt you, I'm only trying to protect you from the cold"

"Ah… OK. Don't worry, you aren't hurting me", she shook her head trying to stop thinking of how much Enos was near her, and, in particular, trying to stop thinking of how she liked it, "_Only protect me from the cold?", _

They kept on talking about Hazzard, Boss, Rosco, her cousins, Cooter, and so on, but their voices were more and more slurred.

She tried to call him "Enos, don't fall asleep please. Talk to me"

But few minutes later they were both sleeping.

* * *

She was looking outside the window whereas in his bed Enos was still sleeping.

The snow slowly stopped falling. The town was covered of that white blanket, and there was a strange silence, interrupted only by the dull thud f the snow falling by trees. The sky was clear, and the sunlight was shining on the snow, and everything seemed brighter than usual.

She tried to remember how they had left that barn reaching Enos's apartment, when Enos stirred, slowly opening his eyes.

"Hey Enos. Finally you are awake. Do you want a cup of coffee, honey?"

He nodded, yawning.

* * *

When the blizzard stopped, Bo, Luke and uncle Jesse decided to look for Enos and Daisy: they weren't at the farm, yet, and it meant only one thing: troubles.

On the road, they saw Enos's patrol car; approaching it, they realized itwas empty, a branch on the bonnet and another branch on the windscreen.

"Thankfully they aren't inside. That branch broke the windscreen, and it would have hurt them for sure"

Bo and uncle Jesse reached Luke. The young cousin looked at the broken windscreen and at the branch inside the car, the he looked at Luke, "Do you think they are injured?"

Luke shook his head, "There's no blood in the car, so I think they've left it before this branch broke the windscreen"

Uncle Jesse looked around. "Ok, the branch didn't hit them, but… where are they?"

Luke pointed at the barn, "There. It's the only place where they could go."

* * *

In Enos's apartment Daisy was trying to remember everything, again and again, but her mind was confused.

"Enos? What's happened in that barn?".

He didn't answer so she turned over and she saw him in front of her. He kissed her lips softly, and his touch made her shiver.

Suddenly the window opened and a cold blast hit her.

When she opened her eyes the apartment was empty.

"Enos?"

He didn't answer.

"ENOS?"

* * *

When Daisy opened her eyes she saw uncle Jesse near her.

"Daisy, wake up honey"

She looked at him, in confusion, and she realized she was still in the barn.

"Uncle Jesse, what's happening? Where's Enos?"

She looked around and she saw her cousins trying to wake Enos up and wrapping him in the blanket.

All that thing in Enos's apartment… was it only a dream?


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Uncle Jesse took Daisy in his arms, "Come on, Daisy. You need to warm you up".

Daisy nodded, but she couldn't help looking at Bo and Luke who were taking Enos in their arms, and she couldn't help searching for any Enos's motion, but he was totally motionless.

Finally in the General, on their way home, a slow way home sincethe snow, she hugged him with ll her strenght (despite her weakness and a deep need to sleep), calling his name. Sometimes he shivered and he opened his eyes, but he didn't move and he didn't answered her.

"Hurry up, Bo. He's cold and his lips are blue!".

When they arrived at the farm, after a time that seemed neverending to Daisy, Bo and Luke carried Enos near the fireplace, whereas Uncle Jesse helped Daisy, her legs so heavy she could barely walk.

"Uncle Jesse, let me help Enos, please"

Uncle Jesse shook his head, caressing her cheek, "Daisy, Bo and Luke are caring for him now. You too need help. So, please, take a hot bath, drink something hot, and then you'll be able to help Enos"

"But…", Daisy tried to talk back, but uncle Jesse stopped her.

"Daisy, sometimes you're very stubborn".

She remembered Enos's words when they were at the Boar's Nest, _"You're very stubborn, Daisy" _and she felt her eyes full of tears.

"Daisy? Do you understand what I'm saying?", uncle Jesse asked, so she nodded and she entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

She took off the blanket uncle Jesse used to wrap her and she realized she was still wearing Enos's jacket. She sat on the floor while hot water was filling the bathtub, looking at Enos's jacket as she was hypnotized: its shoulder straps, its flag patch, its shoulder patch, its metal badge and its buttons. She buried her face into his jacket and she inhaled his scent.

Her face still buried into Enos's jacket, she woke up when uncle Jesse knocked at the door, "Are you ok, Daisy?"

"Yes, I'm entering the bathtub".

_"How's Enos?"_, she thought, without having the courage to say those few words.

She got undress, and, when her skin touched the hot water for the first time, she shivered. Slowly she felt water's warmth and she relaxed. As usual uncle Jesse was right; she needed to get warm before to do anything else.

She looked up at the ceiling and at the water vapour that was filling the bathroom. She shivered again and she finally felt better, so she stood up, wrapping herself in a towel and heading toward her bedroom; she got dressed with a pair blue jeans and a jumpera,nd few after uncle Jesse knocked at the door andhe slowly enetered her room, in his hand a cup of hot chocolate.

Daisy looked at him, smiling; he was always so caring.

She sat on the bed, near her uncle, she took the cup from his hands and she drank all the chocolate, grateful for her uncle's help.

"Do you feel better, Daisy?".

She nodded, resting her head on her uncle's shoulder, "_How's Enos?",_ but again she didn't say anything.

Uncle Jesse caressed gently her hair, reading into her mind. "Enos is OK. Bo and Luke phoned to Doc Appleby, telling him everything. Because of the snow he can't come here, but he explained what to do and what not to do in this situation. He'll come as soon as possible; meanwhile we're caring for Enos. Do you want to help us?".

A useless question: Daisy stood up and she headed to the living room.

"Of course, uncle Jesse".

She slowly walked to Enos, who lied on the floor near the fireplace, wrapped in a blanket, and he was sleeping.

Sitting by his side, she caressed his hair,noticing, with a sigh of relief, his lips weren't blue anymore.

"What we have to do now?", she asked her cousins.

Bo knelt near her, putting an arm around her shoulder, "We have only to wait he wakes up. And let the warmth cares for him, slowly, 'cause Doc Appleby said it's dangerous to warm him up too quickly. Now, tell us what's happened"

Daisy nodded and told her family everything about that day, then she listen to how uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke found them. After their talking, they remained silent, thinking about what they risked that day, and thanking God they were at the farm, all together, safe and sound.

The deep need to sleep she felt into the General Lee grabbed Daisy again, so she cuddled up under the blanket near Enos, falling asleep.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Come on, boys. Help me to cook something for dinner. When Daisy and Enos will wake up, they'll be hungry". Uncle Jesse walked to the kitched with Bo and Luke, his eyes on Daisy who's hugging Enos while she was sleeping; he smiled, _"Care for him, Daisy, as he's cared for you in the barn"_

* * *

Enos was walking on a white blanket made of snow. Everything around him was so silent he could only hear snow's crackling under his steps, and under Daisy's steps. He was 16 years old and Daisy 13, and they were walking holding their hands. It was evening, but it wasn't snowing anymore and the moonlight let them see their way. Next week he had to leave Hazzard to reach the Police Academy.

"Enos", she stopped, still holding his hand.

He looked at her, a puzzled look on his face.

"Will you miss me when you'll be away?", her eyes were fixed on her shoes, and her voice was like a whisper.

Enos smiled, blushing, "Of course I'll miss you"

Daisy kept looking at her feet.

"Hey, Dais" Enos called her, a pitch of worrisome in his voice as he noticed tears falling from her eyes. "Hey, Dais", he tried to cheer her up, keep on talking against the lump in his throat, "I'll write you letters, so you won't miss me so much"

She finally smiled, nodding.

They remained still for several minutes, around them only the dull sound of snow falling from trees' branches.

Suddenly she raised her head and she kissed him.

It was their first kiss. At that moment he felt as he wanted to stay with her for his whole life.

After the kiss, she hugged him.

"I… I'll write you and…. I….. I'll call you when I'll be away. I promise you, Dais", he said, thinking that all he wanted at that time was the strength to protect her, forever.

She looked at him, smiling and blushing, "When you'll come back home, I'll be your wife"

He nodded, blushing.

* * *

Daisy slowly opened her eyes, confused by her dream, and she looked at Enos. Was it normal he was still sleeping? She touched him and she felt he wasn't cold, so she relaxed.

In that moment, Enos stirred, saying "I'll miss you, Dais", then he slowly opened his eyes, wondering where he was; he wasn't in his apartment nor in the barn, but he recognized Dukes farm.

"Enos", Daisy's voice called him, "Oh Enos, finally you are awake".

She stood up, running to the kitchen, "Uncle Jesse, Bo, Luke, he's awake"

Immediately everyone was around him in the living room. Bo and Luke patted him on his back, "Hey, buddy roe. You scared us. How do you feel?"

Enos smiled, "I think I'm fine. I'm able to move everything, so I think it's a good thing"

"And now, Enos, my food will wake you up for good" said uncle Jesse, laughing, "Come on, boys". Again, he left Enos and Daisy alone in the living room.

Daisy looked at him, "Thank you, Enos. You saved me from freezing"

Enos shook his head, smiling, "Oh Dais. I'm alive 'cause you were with me in that barn", then he looked at the fireplace, and she didn't understand if the red on his cheeks was because of the fire or because of her.

She smiled, then she sat on the couch, looking down at him. He was thoughtfull, as he was trying to remember something. _"I'll miss you, Dais": _she wondered what he was dreaming_. _Was he dreaming that day?, their first kiss? Had they the same dream? Was it possible?

She looked at the fireplace, _"I had a dream…"_

His eyes were focused on the same fire, but he was looking at somehing beyond the fire, "_I was 16 and Daisy was 13…"_

She looked at the floor, her eyes sparkling, "_we were walking in streets completely covered of snow"_

He sighed, his eyes still lost in that white scenery, "_the moonlight … a dazzling sight… like her"_

She looked again at him, _"We walked on the thick carpet of snow, only hearing snow's crackling under our steps"_

He turned over, looking at her and smiling, _"she asked me to marry her"_

She smiled him, back _"I asked him to marry me"_

They heard uncle Jesse's voice from the kitchen, "Enos, Daisy, dinner is ready"

They stood up.

He looked at her walking in front of him,_" Would you marry me even now you're such a beautiful woman, Dais?"_

She stopped and she waited for him, taking his hand, and they reached the kitchen.


	9. Author's note

**_Author's note_**

_FINALLY I fixed the story I think I love the MOST._

_It REALLY needed to be fixed: again, as for my previous re-installed stories, I didn't change the plot not the spirit of the story, but I only improve grammar and style (and yeah... I changed some phrases here and there, adding some ones and deleting some other ones: nothing fundamental, anyway). More 'bout this sort of re-installing in my profile page._

_Reading, again, this story I've realized some things: first, I'm really obsessed with dreams; second, I love snow; third... I LOVE trapping Enos and Daisy somewhere (barns... cabins... and so on, LOL... especially if it's snowing... what a romantic and overused cliché). _

_I hope you enjoy to read it (for the first o second time... or even more) the same way I enjoy to write (both so many years ago and today) it._

_A little final add: a japan animation movie inspired me... not the plot but the spirit and... some lines, LOL. That movie inspired a LOT of my stories (spirit and lines here and there). It's called: Byousoku 5centimeter, by Makoto Shinkai. It's a BEAUTIFUL movie._

_OK, more about me and my... philosophy (?, especially my lovefor japan and oriental movies) on my profile page :-))_


End file.
